The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a system and a method for energy depositing devices, such as electromagnetic heaters and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a system and a method for electromagnetic heaters for cooking different types and/or quantities of products, such as food products.
The microwave heater is a ubiquitous appliance in modern society. A microwave heater, or microwave, comes in many different sizes and styles employing microwave radiation primarily to cook or heat food. This is accomplished by using microwaves, almost always emitted from a magnetron, to excite water, oil, fat and other polarized molecules within the food to be heated. During the last years, microwave heater which is designed for adjusting the heating process according to the heated product has been developed. For example, International Patent Application Pub. No. WO2007/096878 published on Aug. 30, 2007 describes, inter alia, an electromagnetic heater for heating an irregularly shaped object. The electromagnetic heater includes a cavity within which an object is to be placed, at least one feed which feeds UHF or microwave energy into the cavity, and a controller that controls one or more characteristics of the cavity or energy to assure that the UHF or microwave energy is deposited uniformly in the object within ±30% over at least 80% of the volume of the object.
Another example is disclosed in International Patent Application Pub. No. WO08/102,360 published on Aug. 20, 2008, wherein a drying apparatus is disclosed, using radio frequency (RF) energy for drying an object.
Yet another example is disclosed in International Patent Application Pub. No. WO08/102,334 published Aug. 28, 2008 wherein RF energy is used to control the freezing of material.